La Vida Errónea Como Una Chica
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Ser chica no es fácil. No, no lo es. Sin embargo, cuando es de nacimiento no queda de otra más que tolerarlo y vivir con ello. Si. De nacimiento... no cuando toda tu vida te la has pasado siendo criado como un chico y un día como cualquier otro te levantas convertido en mujer.
1. Introducción: Sobra y Falta

**Sólo a mi se me ocurren estas locuras y luego sólo a personas como yo se le ocurre hacerlas públicas. **

**Dios. Me doy tanta ****vergüenza(?)**

**Bueno a ver…esto está planeado como humor, parodia y romance -por supuesto, por qué mi mente no puede reprimir el romance- oh, sí, un romance medio loco, medio raro, medio todo(aunque así ya no sería mitad nada ¿verdad?)**

**En fin, en fin…lo hago porque… este fandom en español está tan abandonado, que me da cosita verlo tan solo y… bueno, bueno… les dejo… esta rareza mía, con la que espero puedan pasar un buen rato :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de su respectivo autor Yuji Terajima.**

**Advertencias: Probablemente OoC, pero haré lo posible por mantener las personalidades de todos.**

* * *

**La Vida Erronea Como Una Chica**

**A modo de introducción: Sobra y Falta.**

By Blue-Salamon

* * *

Kuramochi se levantó muy temprano, porque hacia mucho, mucho calor y era molesto.

No sentía el aire, por lo que pensó que el clima alguien lo había apagado. Por ese motivo se levantó refunfuñando y sin ganas de abrir sus párpados.

Tomó su almohada y, haciendo algo así como un cálculo mental, la lanzó hacía donde su adormilada mente le dijo que estaba la cama de Sawamura.

—Sawamura... —llamó sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y llevándose una mano a la frente, secándose el sudor pegajoso de esta. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba ronca y, entonces, volvió a llamar. —Sawamura... Levanta y enciende el clima. Me estoy muriendo de calor —reclamó rodando en su cama quedando viendo a la pared.

Pero, al parecer, de los tres ocupantes de la habitación, el único que estaba despierto era él. Gruñó un poco y luchó con su piernas para quitarse de encima la sábana, que a pesar de ser bastante delgada no dejaba de darle calor.

Suspiró aliviado por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sentirse acalorado. Rodó en su litera nuevamente para mirar en dirección de la cama del menor, se talló los ojos y con un bostezo los abrió.

—¡Sawamura! ¡Levántate y...! —las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sus ojos consiguieron enfocar en medio de la oscuridad a alguien en la cama. Pero ese alguien era todo menos su acostumbrado, ruidoso y egocéntrico compañero de equipo Sawamura Eijun. Se atrevería a afirmar que, incluso, era algo "lindo" de ver.

La mandíbula de Kuramochi cayó al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y el chico tardó unos segundos en llevarse ambas manos a los ojos para volver a tallárselos con insistencia. Luego, los volvió a abrir.

Nada había cambiado a la primera vez que había enfocado su mirada en la cama de Sawamura después de abrir los ojos. Excepto, claro, la posición en que estaba la persona dormida, pero bueno, eran pequeños detalles.

Se sentó en la cama, apenas recordando por cuestión de reflejo que debía agachar un poco la cabeza para no darse de lleno con el techo y se acomodó en el borde donde estaba el espacio para bajar y subir por las escaleras.

Mirando y mirando en dirección a la cama del único pitcher en esa habitación con insistencia, como si esperara que de un momento a otro esta imagen cambiara, pero no lo hizo.

Masuko, su superior, estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, justo debajo de él. —Ma-Masuko… —llamó a su otro compañero de cuarto, esperando que despertara, pero su voz era apenas audible en aquel hilo en que hablaba y Masuko no era especialmente alguien con sueño ligero.

Sin quitar la vista de la cama y con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, empezó a descender por las escaleras. —¡Masuko-san! —llamó nuevamente en voz baja, volviendo su mirada a la cama de su compañero —despierta y dime que lo que veo no es… —en ese momento se volvió y, también, dio un paso en falso, cayéndose de las escaleras con un estrepitoso golpe.

Francamente, tuvo suerte de dos cosas. La primera era que cuando había lanzado su almohada haciendo sus "cálculos mentales" había fallado y esta había caído en el suelo. La segunda fue que ese paso en falso lo dio a medio pisar el cuarto escalón de abajo para arriba, por lo que la caída no fue lo suficientemente grave. Además… su cara cayó justo en la almohada, aunque eso no evito que soltara un grito poco masculino al caer.

De esas extrañas cosas que suceden una vez cada cientos de millones de años… Masuko se vio despertado por el golpe, pero no lo suficiente como para exaltarlo, simplemente se despertó y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Por su parte, Sawamura si que se llevó un gran susto. Tanto fue así que se puso de pie sobre la cama, golpeándose en la cabeza con la litera superior que ni sabía porqué había si solo se asignaban a tres estudiantes por habitación y volvió a caer sentado de golpe antes de encender la luz con el interruptor que estaba justo al lado de su cama.

—Eso dolió… —se quejó Kuramochi antes de que Sawamura pudiera hacerlo por su propio dolor. Sorprendido, Eijun se volvió a ver en dirección a la litera de sus superiores y encontrando al gamer en la posición bastante cómica con la que quedó su cara estrellada en la almohada y su trasero elevado… parecía casi como si se hubiera quedado trabado en una de las posturas de yoga del "saludo al sol".

—No puedo creerlo… —Sawamura luchó un poco contra la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios, pero digamos, que en realidad esa no era una lucha que él deseara especialmente ganar —te…¡te caíste! —exclamó al tiempo en que una carcajada afloró de su garganta.

Masuko, por su lado, estaba extrañado, había oído claramente una voz femenina…¿acaso estaba alucinando? Su sentido común le dijo que era Sawamura, pues nada más se encontraban ellos tres en la habitación y, además, su risa tenía la misma personalidad. Pero el tono…la voz había cambiado. ¿Sería que Sawamura estaba enfermo?

—¡Oye! ¡No te rías idiota! ¡Respeta a tus…! —Kuramochi había comenzado a reclamar, olvidándose por un momento que era lo que lo había hecho resbalar. Pero cuando frente a sus ojos, volvió a aparecer la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y en un corte más masculino que femenino, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, además de que se puso, de nuevo, completamente rojo, pues no podía dejar de mirar cierta parte de la anatomía de la fémina que ahora se hallaba al descubierto.

Dios. Era hombre y si, no podía evitarlo. No cuando era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía un par de pechos al desnudo en vivo y a todo color, moviéndose –aparte– de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado a otro debido a la risa de la chica.

¿Qué?

Sawamura también había sentido calor mientras dormía, pero, todavía mucho antes que Kuramochi, por lo cual entre sueños se había liberado del calor quitándose la camisa de encima y quedando únicamente en su ropa interior.

Y bueno, es que Sawamura no veía ningún problema el dormir semidesnudo aún cuando compartía su habitación con un par de chicos más.

Total: ¡eran hombres!

No era como si no se vieran desnudos casi a diario en los baños cuando iban a limpiarse después de un largo día que incluía clases y entrenamiento.

Masuko se volvió a ver a sus compañeros, con molestia incluida debido a la interrupción de su sueño. Su mirada, a pesar de todo, se fijó primero en Kuramochi, el chico de segundo año y extrañado, notó lo rojo que estaba. Sin entender bien entonces decidió preguntarle al menor de los tres —Sawamura-ch… —por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba conociendo al pitcher, Masuko, dudó a la hora de pronunciar ese sufijo al final de su nombre y, de pronto, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—¡Masuko-senpai! ¡Kuramochi-senpai se cayó! ¡Qué tonto! ¿Verdad? —Sawamura estaba partiéndose de la risa, pero ya no podía más, de pronto, notó que su voz sonaba rara, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Si, no había duda. Ese…es decir, esa chica, de alguna forma u otra era Sawamura Eijun, su compañero de equipo. Pitcher. Ingenuo. Idiota. Escandaloso. Ladrón de pudines. Impertinente. Y todo lo demás que hubiera por añadir en la lista de "cualidades no cualidades" de Eijun.

No había duda. Pero. Era Eijun.

Hasta donde sabían, era un chico y era imposible que los hubiera engañado cuando, repito, no era como si no se hubieran visto desnudos en los baños.

Ahora. Había que comprobarlo.

Porque eso era…simplemente imposible.

—¿Sa… Sawamura?

—¿Quién más voy a ser? —preguntó irónico el chico, antes de toser para aclararse la garganta.

Y eso, fue como una piedra cayendo encima del par de chicos.

Realmente era él(o ella).

—¿Acaso ese golpe te afectó, Kuramochi-senpai? —añadió burlonamente el chico, descubriendo que su voz no había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo intentó de nuevo, carraspeando. —¿Qué… —volvió a carraspear obstinado en que esta debería volver a la normalidad —…pasó…? —y no funcionó, por lo que la alarma se dibujó en sus, ahora, delicadas facciones. —¿Y mi voz? —sus manos buscaron elevarse por su torso hasta su garganta, pero con lo que no contó fue con que su "pecho" se interpusiera al ser más abultado de lo que él recordaba que era.

—¿Qué es…? —Sawamura bajó su mirada para encontrarse con lo que sus manos se habían topado. Sus ojos se abrieron más y, solo para comprobar que esos pechos eran "reales", lo presionó con sus manos, llevándose una sorpresa al sentirlos. —Esto es…¿¡qué es esto!? ¿¡es una broma!? ¡Masuko-senpai! ¡Kuramochi-senpai! —llamó buscando ayuda con su mirada desesperada.

Los mayores reaccionaron y lo vieron sin saber que decir.

—Bueno, son… pechos… —dijo Kuramochi y Masuko asintió.

Sawamura lo miró como si fuera un idiota —¡eso ya lo sé! ¡lo que quiero saber es por qué yo tengo…! —algo brilló en la mente de Eijun que lo hizo ponerse tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma y, sin que Masuko o Kuramochi lo previeran, Sawamura –la ahora chica– se puso de pie y se bajó la única prenda que traía puesta frente a los ojos de aquel par. —¡No puede ser! ¿¡Dónde está!?

Eso fue, obviamente, demasiado para Kuramochi, quien dejó caer su cara sobre la almohada nuevamente, mientras intentaba mandar a dormir a su "amiguito" que se había despertado desde hacía un rato. _"Es Sawamura, por favor, es Sawamura" _se repetía en su mente.

Masuko, por su parte, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, tomó rápidamente una hoja y le escribió con letras grandes y claras: "¡Sawamura-chan, cúbrete! ¡Estás frente a un par de chicos!"

Tras leer esas palabras Sawamura, como toda una señorita, pegó un grito, tomó la sábana de su cama pegándosela a su cuerpo y cubriéndose con ella. —Pe...¡Pervertidos! —gritó completamente sonrojado.

Kuramochi se irguió ante eso y, molesto, exclamó: —¿nosotros? ¡Tú eres quién se desnudó frente a nosotros! ¿Quién es el...la...—dudó en como referirse ahora a su compañero, pero, probablemente, Kuramochi debió de pensárselo dos veces antes de ponerse de pie y dejar expuesto su estado.

Tanto Eijun como Masuko se quedaron incrédulos al comprobar que Kuramochi, en verdad, era todo un pervertido.

Sawamura no se lo pensó dos veces cuando tomó sus zapatos deportivos que descansaban al lado de su cama, los lanzó sin ningún tipo de piedad hacia Kuramochi con todas sus fuerzas -lanzando otro grito- e inmediatamente después se acomodó en un rincón de su cama, envolviéndose con la sábana completamente traumado.

Masuko entró en modalidad "sobre protectora" y, casi, mandó a volar a Kuramochi fuera de su habitación.

* * *

—¡Psss!

Tetsuya se volvió a un lado, extrañado cuando, en su camino al campo de entrenamiento, escuchó claramente un "psss" lanzado en su dirección. Buscó con la mirada, pero al no encontrar nada decidió seguir con su camino, pero entonces lo volvió a escuchar.

—¡Psss! ¡Tetsu! —le llamaron en un susurró alto, que buscaba sólo ser oído por él. Entonces, regresó unos pasos, sin hallar todavía nada, hasta que, de pronto, se asomó una cabellera que le sería imposible no reconocer y, seguido, la frente y los ojos de Isashiki Jun, aunque el capitán pudo notar algo diferente en él, no pudo decir exactamente el qué, por lo que decidió acercarse —¡no, no, no! ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te acerques!

Tetsuya no comprendió para nada el motivo de la alarma en su compañero, pero aún así, no desobedeció y se quedó en su lugar, esperando, sin embargo, una explicación del otro.

Isashiki entendió su silencio y miró de un lado a otro antes de hablar sin salir de su escondite. —Escucha, esto... bueno... no... ¡No sé que pasó! —exclamó algo desesperado. —Hasta ayer en la noche yo estaba muy normal, yéndome a dormir a altas horas de la noche viendo los juegos grabados que me prestaste-

—¿A qué hora? —lo interrumpió.

Isashiki volvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, recordando vagamente: —algo así como las doce y me- ¡espera, espera! ¿¡eso qué de importancia tiene, Tetsu!? ¡estoy en medio de algo importante!

Tetsu entrecerró los ojos y lo miró como regañándole: —Ocho horas.

Jun parpadeó y Tetsu pudo notar claramente sus pestañas...¿Isashiki siempre había tenido las pestañas tan largas y rizadas?

—¿Es por eso? ¡Ah! ¡Tetsu! ¡Te estoy diciendo que es algo importante! ¡Esta mañana me desperté con un par de cosas sobrándome y algo faltándome! ¿¡Entiendes a lo que me refiero!?

Tetsu se lo quedó mirando fijamente y Jun interpretó su silencio como un "no, no entiendo", por lo que, desesperado, molesto, histérico y más, tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor a si mismo y salir de su "escondite".

Para la sorpresa de Tetsuya –y la del mundo también– Isashiki Jun, su fiel amigo, apareció frente a sus ojos… pero con un cuerpo que en definitiva no recordaba fuera el de él.

Frente a él, Tetsuya pudo encontrar una versión femenina del chico. Su cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos era el mismo, también el de su piel, pero sus facciones ahora se veían más delicadas y su barba había desaparecido debido a que esa misma mañana había ido a rasurársela –justo antes de darse cuenta del cambio de su cuerpo–. Todavía le quedaba un poco de crema y tenía un pequeño corte por ahí –que se hizo al tiempo en que se percató de "quién" se reflejaba en el espejo–.

—Esto… —se señaló a su cuerpo, más delgado que antes. Sus hombros se habían vuelto pequeños, sus caderas habían crecido del mismo modo que su pecho. Y su cintura ahora era más delicada. —¡Es a lo que me refiero! ¡Tetsu! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No entiendo qué me pasó! ¡Además, cuando volví a mi habitación había sangre en mi cama!

Tetsuya todavía no terminaba de procesar aquella información cuando el chico –ahora chica– comenzó a zarandearlo exigiéndole respuestas que evidentemente el otro no tendría.

—Espera un momento… —Isashiki se detuvo y miró a su amigo fijamente, alzando la mirada más de lo normal. —Tetsu... ¿creciste?

Yuki parpadeó. —Me parece que tu te encogiste…

Pasaron unos segundos de tétrico silencio por parte de Isashiki. Tras esos segundos en tensión —¡debes estar…! —soltó un improperio —¡no puedo creer que me…! —otro más —¡qué…! —y de ahí en adelante, todo lo demás fueron groserías y maldiciones lanzadas al ente misterioso que había osado meterse con Isashiki Jun… y su barba.

* * *

Y en esa mañana llena de descabelladas situaciones, no podía faltar aquella cosa que desatara todo el escándalo en la escuela. Porque mientras Miyuki miraba distraídamente por la ventana, por la entrada al comedor del equipo de béisbol de Seidou entró bastante campante una chica de cabello rosa, lacio y a la altura de los hombros.

Esa fue la primera señal de que algo había raro, pero muchos –por no decir todos– casi ni lo notaron, había poco menos de la mitad de los integrantes del equipo en el comedor pues todavía era relativamente temprano y ese día era uno de descanso de clases, por lo que no era de extrañar.

Quizá lo que fue que desató aquello fue el hecho de que la chica se fuera a la fila de quienes estaban formados por sus alimentos y, como si nada, se adelantara a todos los que estaban ahí para tomar una de las bandejas con desayuno ya servidas. Luego se sentó en la misma mesa de Miyuki y le sonrió antes de ponerse a comer.

—¿Eh?

Miyuki escuchó los murmullos comenzar a crecer a su alrededor diciendo cosas como "¿y esa chica?" o "¿qué hace aquí?" además de "eso que importa ¿viste como se metió en la fila?" e incluso "¿no era esa una de las playeras favoritas de Ryo-san?"

Miyuki entonces la observó con cuidado, pero cuando estaba comenzando a relacionar a aquella chica con los hermanos Kominato, apareció de pronto Kuramochi, sentándose a su lado sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario o de saludo antes de acomodarse en el lugar. —¿Y qué? ¿Te has levantado con el pie incorrecto esta mañana? —inquirió buscando molestarlo, sonriendo burlonamente, más cuando el chico se volvió a verlo se quedó mudo de la sorpresa justo antes de comenzar a reír a carcajada suelta —¡pero qué demonios es eso! ¿cómo acabó el zapato en tu cara? —preguntó mientras reía.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sawamura se ha pasado! ¡No me he podido quitar la marca de la cara ni con el agua! —se quejó Kuramochi mientras se tallaba todavía un poco la frente, donde, incluso, tenía un chichón. —Además…¡ni que tuviera la culpa! —bufó —¡soy un hombre!

Miyuki se extrañó ante ese comentario tan fuera de contexto. Por otro lado, pensó, que si se había tratado de Sawamura ¿no se la había regresado mil veces peor? Kuramochi era esa clase de persona que abusaba un poco de su "superioridad".

—¿Y? ¿Cómo se la regresaste?

Kuramochi pareció molestarse aún más y gruñó. —No hay forma de que pueda tocarlo en su estado actual… —masculló, molesto. Además, tenía a Masuko de su parte…

Sí. No había forma de tocarlo.

Suspiró, resignándose.

—¿Eh? —eso fue lo más extraño que pudo haber oído en toda su vida Miyuki.

—Vaya, me pregunto cuál es el estado actual de Sawamura-chan para que Kura-chan no pueda tocarlo ahora…

La respuesta fue al unísono y clara por parte de ambos chicos: —¿Huh?

Miyuki volvió a plantearse la idea del parentesco, aunque más que extrañado, pues no recordaba que nunca se hubiera mencionado algo sobre una prima o hermana por parte de los Kominato. Además, si venía de visita, lo más normal habría sido avisar aunque fuera a alguien, pero nadie parecía tener idea del origen de aquella chica, excepto tal vez…

—¡Ah! —Kuramochi se levantó de su asiento de golpe y miró a la chica como si se tratase de un monstruo. —T-tú… —la señaló.

—Es de mala educación señalar, Kura-chan —respondió impasible la chica, sin borrar esa sonrisita de su cara.

—N-no…¡no puede ser! ¿también tú?

La chica y Miyuki se extrañaron ante la pregunta. El resto, se volvieron a ver a los tres chicos, pues ahora estaban llamando demasiado la atención.

—¿También? —inquirió Miyuki.

Y, sólo por jugar, la chica añadió —¿yo? —se señaló a si misma.

—¡Ryo-san!

Ahora si, reinó un silencio incomprensible en la habitación en cuanto Kuramochi llamó así a la chica.

Miyuki casi revienta a carcajada suelta por lo extraño de la situación. Definitivamente, por lo que fuera que hubiera sido, ese golpe en la cara había vuelto loco a Kuramochi, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada...

—¿Si? —habló la chica en respuesta, con ese tono cantarín y juguetón con el que fingía inocencia Ryousuke Kominato luego de haber dicho algo realmente cruel con su afilada lengua.

Todos se quedaron quietos.

Definitivamente, con eso empezaba un día de locos.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos para un primer capitulo de introducción.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Debo avisar que mi modo de escribir y actualizar es realmente inconstante. A veces pego a veces no y así. Entonces les pediré que me tengan mucha paciencia a la hora de las actualizaciones, prometo no tardar demasiado, intentaré no hacerlo.**

**Comenten y hagan crecer a esta inexperta autora. Lo digo en serio, si hay algo que no les parezca(exceptuando la idea principal de que se hayan convertido en chicas -eso no puede cambiarse porque ese es el punto de esta locura-) que no les agrade, algo que les haya gustado y así…díganlo! ¡con toda confianza! **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho por decir, así que… sin más miramientos, me despido.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**~Blue~**


	2. Capítulo 1: No es un sueño

**Lee yo, aquí, con mi mala costumbre de escribir de personajes de los que el fandom en general a penas tienen idea de su existencia(?). Es una mala costumbre, lo siento, pero mi sed de escritora no puede evitar hablar de personajes relegados casi a extras xD**

**Con todo y todo...creo que esto me ha quedado medianamente pasable, supongo que nadie identifica a Toujou Hideaki, lo encontré por ahí, wikipediando(o wikiando?) y si la wiki en inglés de Diamond no Ace no me engañó, se supone era compañero de Kanemaru en la secundaria. La verdad es que me dio pereza verificar si existe en el anime, pero por lo menos en el manga si está, así que como no tengo idea de como es él, casi que su personalidad y su todo estará en mi santa mano(?) -en otras palabras es casi un OC, cosa que va en contra de mis principios, pero como sólo irá apareciendo de vez en vez con Kanemaru, espero que no moleste con su presencia...(?).**

**En fin, todo lo que tenía por decir de introducción era esto. Disfruten su lectura :3**

**Disclaimer: Ni Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de su respectivo autor Yuji Terajima.**

**Advertencias:**** Probablemente OoC, pero haré lo posible por mantener las personalidades de todos.**

* * *

**La Vida Erronea Como Una Chica**

**Capitulo Uno: No es un sueño.**

By Blue-Salamon

* * *

Había algo mal con Takashima Rei esa mañana, pues mientras caminaba –enfundada en su traje de sastre de color azul marino acostumbrado y con sus zapatillas negras de tacón de 8cm de alto– de cada tres pasos que daba uno le salía raro, el otro desequilibrado y el último de milagro salvaba al anterior.

Si. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría una de tres: que estaba borracha, que no sabía andar con tacones altos o... que estaba practicando para andar por la cuerda floja. Fuera como fuera, la asistente del entrenador iba muy concentrada en el camino que había por delante de ella, tanto, que sus lentes se resbalaban constantemente en el puente de su nariz y la mujer se veía obligada a detenerse unos cuantos segundos para acomodárselos.

Cansada de ello, se detuvo finalmente cruzándose de brazos, los cuales chocaron con sus pechos al calcular erróneamente la altura de estos. Hubo una ligera explosión de color en sus mejillas e instantes después volvió a su seriedad y profesionalismo en medio de un suspiro. Se quejó interiormente de los tacones que siempre usaba Takashima... es decir, "ella". Pero bueno... ahora eso no era lo importante, lo que si lo era, era buscarse... es decir, buscar al entrenador Kataoka y comprobar que se había vuelto loco... es decir, "loca".

* * *

—Mátame. Ahora. En serio. Hazlo.

Kanemaru Shinji estaba contrariado... No, no. Más que contrariado. Estaba alterado. Con los nervios de punta. Con unas tremendas ganas de matar a alguien.

Pero(así es, todavía había un pero) sabía que el problema no estaba en el resto. Oh, no, no, no.

El problema estaba en él, que se había levantado ("sólo-dios-sabrá-cómo" cabe aclarar) con el cuerpo de una chica, que, además de todo, no era muy "bonita" o "guapa" (según él).

Ahora mismo de verdad que quería lanzarse desde lo más alto del edificio de la preparatoria Seidou. Pero(de nuevo, aún pensaba en los peros) todavía no estaba seguro de si eso era un sueño o no, así que nada le garantizaba que si lo hacía terminaría despertando en su cama con un sobresalto o, por el contrario, terminaría cruzando las puertas del "más allá".

Así que optó por lo más sensato y, consiguiendo calma de un lugar misterioso dentro de él, salió de su cuarto con la ropa apretándole de unos lados y quedándole bastante floja por otros. Dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de la única persona que se le cruzó por la cabeza para comprobar que aquello era real y no sólo parte de una misteriosa pesadilla.

—E-Es... ¡Espera! ¡N-No entiendo! ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? —Toujou Hideaki apenas alcanzaba a entender que, esa mañana, una muchachita como de su edad, rubia y de cabello apenas más largo que el de él, se hubiera metido a su cuarto y lo hubiera -prácticamente- arrastrado fuera de su cama y su cuarto hasta detrás de las escaleras de los dormitorios para tomarlo por los hombros y explicarle que se trataba de Kanemaru quien estaba delante de él. Pero, francamente, lo único que le veía de igual a esa chica con su compañero de equipo era él color de cabello y ojos. Lo demás era... definitivamente opuesto a quién él conocía como Kanemaru.

—Hideaki... —lo miró seriamente —ya te lo expliqué una vez, por favor...no me hagas repetirlo —pidió, con la poca paciencia que tenía.

Toujou quizá todavía no acababa por entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero, mirando detenidamente a la chica, le pareció que lo que decía no era tan descabellado. En realidad era justamente lo opuesto de Shinji, pero precisamente por eso podía creerle un poco... era como si fuera la versión femenina de él.

Asintió, dando por hecho las palabras de la chica sin preguntar más, ya si aparecía luego su compañero de equipo mientras paseaba con aquella extraña, ambos podrían reírse de ello cuando él le contara acerca de la ocurrencia de aquella mujer.

Kanemaru era su amigo desde la secundaria y sería imposible que ahora resultara ser una chica, mucho menos una tan linda y guapa como ella.

Lo más seguro era que eso de que era Kanemaru Shiji se tratara de una excusa para acercarse a él. O eso quería creer Toujou.

—Bien. Ahora: ¿quieres hacerme el favor de matarme?

Pero algo le decía que tendría que tener en mente que realmente esa rubia se trataba de su amigo.

—O-Oye no puedo...—comenzó nervioso Toujou, sin saber como explicar sin que sonara demasiado obvio que no quería ni siquiera pensar en tener que ver sangre. —No voy a matarte.

—Si te preocupa ser tratado como homicida... No lo hagas, firmaré una carta donde diga que nadie me asesinó, sólo habré sido yo —prometió, realmente desesperado.

—Kanemaru, tú no... —no pudo acabar esa oración cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba pensando en ella como su amigo. Fue una sorpresa para sí mismo pero más sorprendente aún era que...

—Hideaki, por favor. ¡No entiendo como terminé en este cuerpo! ¡Y ni siquiera soy bonita! —cuando terminó de decir eso, la versión femenina de Kanemaru se puso completamente roja.

Toujou parpadeó descolocado por eso último. —¿Eh?

—¡Arg! —gruñó, avergonzado —¿Ves por qué quiero que me mates? ¡Este cuerpo femenino no deja de hacer que me preocupe de más por mi apariencia! Ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por tu fobia a la sangre...—Kanemaru siguió hablando sobre infinidades de posibilidades para asesinarlo sin que hubiera sangre involucrada, pero Hideaki ya no escuchaba nada, puesto que eso había sido lo único que necesitaba para comprobar que aquella chica si era su amigo.

No había muchas personas que supieran de su fobia.

—No. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor mátame tú a mi...

Porque era una completa locura que aún sabiendo que era Kanemaru no dejara de pensar que era bastante linda.

* * *

—¡Voy a vomitar!

—Bien, pero no lo hagas en mi ¿de acuerdo?

Kawakami no estaba de humor. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que acaso su compañero no entendía su situación?

—Shirasu...

El chico al otro lado de la línea notó repentinamente que esa no era la voz que él le conocía a Kawakami. Sorprendido, alejó su móvil de su oído para poder comprobar que si hubiera marcado al número correcto y se dio cuenta de que si. Lo había hecho. Pero entonces...¿por qué era la voz que le hablaba una aguda y claramente femenina?

—¿Kawakami?

Kawakami, en su habitación, saltó, golpeándose en la cabeza sin querer y casi mandando a volar su teléfono, pegó un grito y atrapó el móvil de cabeza, colgando, en el proceso, la llamada.

Shirasu se sorprendió por ese grito que oyó antes de que cortaran la llamada. Se quedó con el celular posado aún en su oreja y después lo alejó para verlo como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera visto semejante aparato. Se tomó su tiempo para cosechar sus dudas, pero estas apenas estaban a punto de florecer cuando su celular emitió el tono de llamada pre-programado que él no se había molestado en cambiar y el identificador de llamadas le dijo que era Kawakami.

Contestó y acercó el aparato a su oído.

—¡Escúchame bien, por más descabellado que suene! ¡No sé cómo pasó, pero tienes que decirme primero...! —aunque la voz siguió sonando un poco aguda, enfadada o alterada(Shirasu no supo definir cual era el estado emocional de la persona con la que hablaba) coincidía todavía de una forma u otra con la voz de Kawakami.

Shirasu supuso que se trataba nada más de un defecto del micrófono, de la línea o incluso de su bocina llegó a sospechar y lo dejó continuar, pero como Kawakami se cortó después de eso, creyó que se había vuelto a cortar la comunicación y revisó alejando el aparato de su oído. En este marcaba claramente que la llamada seguía en curso, así que volvió a acercarlo a su oído y, entonces, preguntó —Kawakami...¿sigues ahí?

Kawakami, se volvió a sorprender, pero esta vez no lanzó su móvil al aire, simplemente... —¿Qué día es hoy?

—¿Qué?

—¡No! ¡Shirasu! ¿¡Esto es real!? ¡Dime que es un sueño! ¡Uno muy raro y feo! —rogó Norifumi.

Shirasu permaneció tranquilo en su lugar. ¿Para qué lo había llamado en primer lugar? Vivían en los mismos dormitorios y aquello parecía más bien como un desgaste de saldo. Pero... eso no era lo importante, tampoco era como si se la pasara llamando a todo el mundo o como si él fuera una persona con una vida social especialmente muy activa. Bueno... en algo a parte de llamadas ocasionales a sus padres debía irse el saldo que a final de mes perdía valor.

—Kawakami... vayamos a desayunar —fue muy poco oportuno, pero tenía hambre.

Su amigo no se lo tomó para nada bien, se quedó mudo un rato y luego comenzó a gritarle(ahora sí supo) enojado —¡demonios, Shirasu! ¡Maldito idiota! ¿¡Me estas escuchando acaso!? ¿¡Qué no entiendes que no puedo salir de aquí en mi estado actual!? ¡De verdad! ¡Vete al diablo!

Shirasu pudo haberse enojado y cortar la llamada, pero aparte de que seguía algo incómodo pensando en que casi había creído que Kawakami era en realidad una mujer disfrazada, se había empezado a preocupar por su amigo. La verdad, su amistad era una un poco extraña que se trataba de nada más hablarse cuando uno tenía problemas y necesitaba ayuda. Lo gracioso era, quizá, que Kawakami siempre parecía estar en problemas mientras que a Shirasu pocas cosas le llegaban a molestar.

Quería ir a desayunar porque el hambre poco le ayudaba a pensar y había notado que a Kawakami le pasaba igual, no estaba ignorando nada más porque si las cosas raras que su amigo le había dicho, quería ayudarlo, pero bien la ayuda no le estaba llegando demasiado bien de ese modo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es tu problema esta vez?

Kawakami se sintió tan indignado, que al no encontrar palabras para expresarlo, terminó por morderse la lengua y gimoteó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Y...?

—¡Mi problema es...! —ahogó sus palabras y volvió a ver una vez más su propio cuerpo, el cual, ahora, no era exactamente lo que él recordaba tener. —¡Soy una mujer! ¡Dios! ¡No entiendo como pasó! ¿¡Cómo me convertí en esto!? ¿¡Cómo!?

Shirasu volvió a hacer una pausa antes de sus palabras. —Te veo en el comedor. Desayunas y entonces me dices qué te pasa —y con eso colgó la llamada.

Kawakami se quedó de piedra. —¿Qué?

La verdad. No estaba seguro de que tan raro sonaría aquello, pero no tuvo otra forma de decirlo, había entrado casi en pánico y necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y quien más para ayudarlo que aquel en quién más confiaba? Kawakami no estaba seguro de que hacer. No quería salir de su -ahora solitaria- habitación y enfrentar al mundo con ese cuerpo femenino del cual sabía sólo básicamente la anatomía. Además... Shirasu lo había tachado de loco ¿qué le aseguraba que sabría que en realidad era él esa chica de azabaches cabellos?

¡Oh dios! ¿Por qué sólo esas cosas le pasaban a él?

* * *

—Sawamura-chan...

—No estoy de humor, Masuko-senpai...

El mayor de los dos lo miró todavía sin saber que hacer. Todo era extraño, para empezar, Sawamura se había convertido en chica y luego había pasado lo de Kuramochi, tampoco era como si pudiera culparlo demasiado, aunque él no había hecho más que avergonzarse(pero era porque él no había visto como Kuramochi a Sawamura reírse desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con ese cuerpo de chica del que ahora era dueño). Ahora, lo más preocupante de todo era el estado actual de Sawamura.

Masuko no sabía si el menor estaba traumado, perturbado o solamente deprimido. ¿Qué podía decir? No todos los días pasaba semejante situación problemática, no sabía que debería decirle a una chica que antes era un chico y que pudiera levantarle el ánimo.

—¿Masuko-senpai?

Hubo un pequeño sobresalto en el mencionado y, mirando en dirección al ovillo que era Sawamurara en el rincón de su cama, pudo ver a esa chica castaña mirarle con timidez -lo cual, no dejaba de parecerle raro y perturbador en partes iguales- y, sin querer, relacionó aquella mirada con la que le daba su pequeña hermana cuando necesitaba en serio hablar con él. A Masuko se le revolvieron las tripas y se le encogió el corazón —¿qué pasa, Sawamura-chan?

—Yo... —decir que Sawamura no estaba aterrado por la situación sería como decir que le encantaba que Furuya fuera considerado más confiable que él y tuviera un número más cercano al del as que el suyo. Pero lo cierto era que haber cambiado de género no era precisamente lo que lo tenía aterrado.

Es decir, si, era mujer y no era muy bonito haberse sentido objeto de... ¿excitación? Bueno, lo que fuera, la cosa era que lo que había pasado con Kuramochi aún le producía escalofríos y ahora ni sabía como era que volvería a la normalidad o si alguna vez volvería a ser un él y no una ella.

No. Por favor. Eso no era exactamente lo que lo tenía aterrado. Lo que lo tenía aterrado venía acompañado con la idea de que nunca, hasta el momento, había visto a una chica en un juego de béisbol(en la secundaria, con Wakana se había hecho una pequeña excepción, pues todavía usaban bolas suaves -eso sin mencionar que su equipo no era demasiado reconocido como para jugar algún partido muy en serio o importante-) y eso era porque, obviamente, el béisbol era un deporte sólo de hombres.

Masuko todavía esperaba por lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle Sawamura, cuando de pronto notó como los ojos de "ella" se llenaron de lágrimas. —¿Sawamura-chan...? —llamó preocupado por el otro, pero apenas lo hizo el menor se acercó a él rápidamente y lo tomó por los hombros antes de mirarlo con la intensidad natural de su mirada.

—¿Voy a poder jugar así? —Eso, era lo único que Sawamura necesitaba, pero en serio, saber. —¿Voy a poder seguir jugando béisbol? ¿Aún si soy una chica ahora? —pues debía seguir adelante aún con eso ¿no? Él debería de poder seguir lanzando pese a su condición, no iba a abandonar sólo por eso las metas que ya se tenía bien trazadas y...

¡Esperen! Todavía podía lanzar, ¿cierto?

¿¡Cierto!?

—¡Lanzar! ¡Masuko-senpai! ¡No quiero dejar el montículo! ¡Menos al malnacido de Furuya! Puedo seguir lanzando ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

Podría parecer o sonar obsesivo... pero desde que había entrado al equipo esa había sido su más grande meta -por no decir que la única-, ser el as y ser reconocido por todo el equipo. ¿Cómo iba a poder serlo si no lo dejaban lanzar? Tenía que poder hacerlo. Tenía que.

A Masuko no le dio demasiado tiempo para pensarlo o simplemente no pudo pero como Sawamura lo bombardeaba con preguntas, más comentarios y su mirada era aquella a la que no muchos podían negarse, de alguna manera acabó por decirle —claro que puedes lanzar, Sawamura-chan —y todo pareció un poco más normal después. Pues no era de Sawamura ser un ser deprimido y perturbado, hecho ovillo bajo una sábana y acurrucado en un rincón de su cama. No. Lo suyo era ser una masa de energía incontrolable que fuera de un lugar a otro haciendo y diciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin premeditarlo.

* * *

—Maezono-san… ¿voy a morir?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡No dramatices Haruichi! ¡Esta cosa de aquí dice que es normal! ¿Te duele la barriga?

—Si…

—Bien, parece que eso es normal, aquí dice que se llaman cólicos…—dijo mientras leía una antigua libreta de apuntes de educación sexual que junto a Haruichi habían podido conseguir de entre la estantería de su cuarto. Era de su otro compañero de habitación, el de tercer año, quien ni se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido al Kominato debido a que se había despertado antes que ellos y ahora estaba quien sabe donde. —Le había oído mencionar esa palabra a mi madre, pero ni idea de que era hasta ahora…

Haruichi asintió. —Yo también recuerdo…—murmuró, pero el dolor volvió a hacerle las tripas gruñir —ugh… duele mucho…

—¿No será que tienes hambre?

—¿Huh?

—No has desayunado ¿verdad? Quizá eso sea…parte del dolor… —Maezono lo miró de reojo, sonrojándose un poco.

Su compañero de cuarto, Haruichi, ahora era una adorable chica de cabello rosado el cual había terminado por recogérselo de la frente y atárselo –como pudo– debido a que se estaba muriendo de calor. Como su cabello no era demasiado largo –a pesar de que parecía haberle crecido un poco–, solo consiguió hacerse un par de pequeñas coletas bajas. Fue usando un pasador y ligas viejas que encontraron por ahí, entre las cosas que nunca revisaban del último cajón de uno de los escritorios, que Haruichi acabó con un peinado así.

—Puede ser... —murmuró Haruichi, bastante desmoralizado.

Maezono se detuvo por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de hacer el camino a la lavandería y cerró la libreta. Estaba un poco agotado mentalmente y eso que no era él a quién le había pasado ser convertido en mujer, le costaba imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del menor, —¿quieres que te ayude con eso? —ofreció, siendo lo único con lo que se le ocurrió ayudar.

—¿Eh? —Haruichi levantó la cabeza y miró al mayor sin entender. Estaba unos pasos por delante de él, pues por como se sentía su caminar se había ralentizado inconscientemente.

Llevaba en manos un cesto pequeño que usaban para llevar la ropa sucia, pero en esta era dónde llevaban las sábanas de la cama de Haruichi, pues para cuando se había despertado, el menor de los Kominato no sólo lo hizo dándose cuenta de que era una chica, sino que también era una chica a la que le había bajado su ciclo menstrual y en su cama había sangre. Ahora, después de superar la primera etapa del desastre y pasar directamente a la aceptación de que era una chica, tenía cólicos, debía poner a lavar las sábanas antes de desayunar y sentía mucho más calor del que nunca llegó a imaginar.

De haber podido, se habría sacado la camisa, pero "¡oh sorpresa!". Tenía pechos. Era una chica. No podía. No. No iba a poder.

—Ven, dame —dijo Maezono al tiempo que agarraba el cesto con la ropa de cama ensangrentada e intentaba hacer que el otro lo soltara.

Haruichi tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se rehusó a dejar el canasto. Por lo poco que había logrado entender de los apuntes, aquello que le estaba pasando era la "famosa regla" que las chicas siempre se empeñaban en mantener oculta a los chicos.

De haber sido un chico, tal vez no habría sido capaz de comprender hasta que punto era violar la privacidad de una mujer cuando se trataba de hacer preguntas imprudentes como "¿estás en tus días?" o "¿ya te bajó?" Porque ahora le resultaba más que vergonzoso la idea de que alguien a parte de él mismo -o ella- tocara esas sábanas manchadas con su sangre. De hecho, le resultaba tan vergonzoso, que antes de salir con ellas se aseguró de ocultar la mancha al acomodarlas, e incluso tomó una camiseta limpia y la puso sobre el montón para intentar disimular la presencia de la sábana ahí.

—N-no, estoy bien, y-yo lo llevo —dijo nervioso, tirando del cesto hacia sí, pero apenas hizo eso, de repente, las viejas ligas de plástico se reventaron y le soltaron el cabello. Haruichi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en una mueca al sentir el pequeño golpe del elástico y soltó el cesto al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la parte posterior del cuello, donde le había lastimado.

—¿E-Estás bien?

¡Vaya! ¿Cuanta mala suerte podía tener Haruichi en un solo día? Maezono se estaba comenzando a sentir realmente mal por él.

—Agh...—gimoteó un poco —sí, yo...—pero antes de que pusiera acabar, repentinamente alguien que apareció de la nada se le abrazó por detrás.

—¡Harucchi!

—¡Espera, Sawamura-chan! —siguió a la aparición repentina del susodicho Masuko y Maezono se sorprendió porque en vez del egocéntrico pitcher había aparecido una chica castaña. Casi creyó que Masuko se había confundido o algo pero él también pudo haberlo estado haciendo con la chica de cabello rosa que había aparecido esa mañana en la cama de Haruichi.

—¡E-Eijun-kun! —a Haruichi podría darle un infarto en ese mismo momento, porque no quería que muchos lo conocieran así, porque sería mucho problema explicar algo que ni siquiera él entendía y él -ella- estaba dolorido, desmoralizado y acalorado. ¿Por qué querría que alguien lo viera así? ¿Por qué no simplemente la vida le mandaba un león hambriento que se lo comiera o algo? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Masuko miró a Maezono cuando se percató de que a quien Eijun estaba abrazando no era precisamente Haruichi. —Eh...Sawamura-chan... —llamó disimuladamente, como si no quisiera que los otros dos le oyeran.

—¡Harucchi, no sabes lo que ha pasado esta mañana! —comenzó Sawamura ni enterado todavía de que Haruichi tenía también demasiado que contar de esa mañana. Se abrazó un poco más al otro y eso bastó para que los dos se percatarán del estado de otro, pues pasaron dos cosas en medio del abrazo: la primera, Sawamura había pegado su pecho a la espalda de Haruichi lo suficiente como para hacer notar a la -ahora- chica su abultado pecho; la segunda, los brazos de Sawamura de habían puesto justo a la altura de donde caían los pechos del Kominato, como no llevaba sostén o algo así, incluso aunque no fuera exactamente en su pecho, Sawamura pudo sentir el par de bultos.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió desde los dos... eso, hasta que Sawamura, sin pensarlo mínimamente, liberó un poco su agarre y, repentinamente, sólo para comprobar, tomó en sus manos los pechos de Haruichi.

Los dos mayores de quedaron de piedra al ver a Sawamura hacer eso y los colores se le subieron inmediatamente al rostro a Haruichi.

—E...¡Eijun-kun!

—¡Sawamura-chan!

—¡Sawamura! ¡No toques los...! ¡No hagas e...! —un sonrojó creció en las mejillas de Maezono, quién no hallaba como defender a Haruichi, se volvió a Masuko, agradeciendo no ser el único sonrojado, porque sino quedaría como un pervertido... pero ahí el único pervertido parecía ser Sawamura...¿qué se creía que por ser chica ahora podía ir como si nada tocando los pechos de otras chicas? —Masuko-san... —dijo como esperando que el mayor hiciera algo para separarlos, pero él le regresó una mirada que era claramente interpretable como un "¿qué quieres que haga si es Sawamura?"

—Harucchi...¿te pasó lo mismo?

Haruichi estaba muerto de vergüenza. Pero entonces recordó que él también había sentido los pechos de Sawamura.

—E-Eijun-kun...antes que nada, deja de tocar mis... —pero Haruichi no podía deshacerse tan fácilmente de la vergüenza y decir así como así esa palabra ...menos diciendo que eran suyos. Siendo un chico, nunca en su vida fue "entrenado" para usar esa palabra con normalidad... por lo menos no él, quien era tímido fuera chico o no.

Llamémoslo casualidad o destino, pero Haruichi pudo sentir un poco afortunado cuando, de la nada también, llegó una chica marcando sus pasos en zancadas y con cara de que iba a matar al primero que se le pusiera en frente mientras mascullaba el repertorio más completo de palabrotas e improperios que nunca nadie se podría haber imaginado.

La chica, que ya era toda una mujer con un cuerpo bastante... escultural, cargaba también, al hombro y como si no le viniera costando nada llevarlo, a su primera víctima. Que al rato, se vinieron dando cuenta no se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que su capitán de equipo, Tetsu.

—¿Tetsu-san? ¿Por qué lo lleva esa chica? —preguntó ingenuamente Sawamura. Pero a los otros tres no les costó para nada reconocer a esa mujer. Si, era una mujer, pero... Sawamura y Haruichi también lo eran ahora.

—¡Quién quiera que me haya hecho esto va a...!

Si. Esa mujer de ahí que estaba entrando al comedor era Isashiki Jun, el perro de...

—¡Ni soy un juguete, ni una perra, ni un perro! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Quién quiera que seas!

... Seidou...

* * *

**Tengo mucho miedo de que Sawamura se me haya salido demasiado de contexto con todo esto, pero espero que se justifique(?) con todo el rollo de que se ha vuelto mujer. Lo de Kawakami y Shirasu ha salido casi tan espontáneo como lo de Kanemaru y Toujou. Y ahora, yo sólo me pregunto ¿Kawakami es en realidad así como lo escribí? ¿O me descarrilé en serio y fallé al probar con él? Bueno, tengo la disculpa de que de estos casi no salen mucho y se hace un gran lío saber demasiado como son.**

**En fin, me la jugué en esta broma que les hice a Kataoka y a nuestra asistente preferida(?) Rei-chan. ¿Se entendió bien lo que quise decir al principio? ¿O sólo hice un rollo extraño que complicó demasiado entender que estos dos cambiaron de cuerpos? Esa fue una idea improvisada que me robé de alguna película antigua que vi xD. Me lo pensé bien y, luego de sopesarlo, creo que me los vendré shippeando intensamente a ellos durante todo el fic :D**

**La idea original es esa, el cambio de cuerpo entre ellos dos, encaja todavía con el título de este fic, pero algo pasó en mi cerebro que le nació una idea mucho más genialosa que la original -ríe para si ya que no piensa dar ningún tipo de adelanto sobre dicha idea-.**

**Hagan acto de presencia lectores, que me tardo más si no me inspiran(no es amenaza, es una realidad). Yo quiero divertirme con esto y quiero que los que lean se diviertan también, así que algo que gusten que haga, no ignoraré sugerencias, pero tampoco quiero decir con esto que siempre las vaya a poder cumplir, habrá unas que sí y otras que no, pero no sabrán si su idea pudo ayudar si no dicen ni Pío(?).**

**Última pregunta: ¿quieren a un Furuya niña o lo dejamos que viva tranquilo? Ustedes decidan eso, mayoría de votos será lo que saldrá en el próximo.**

**Más sobre esto, en el siguiente capítulo: espérenlo ;D **

**Con mucho cariño.**

**~Blue~**


	3. Capítulo 2: El drama de la locura

**Ya sé que me tomé mi tiempo para avanzar en la historia. Tragedias y más tragedias invadieron mi vida(le prohibieron el chocolate -llora amargamente-). Pero puedo decir en mi defensa, que ya tengo avanzada la mitad del próximo capítulo, mientras tanto, les dejo esto con todo mi amor~ **

**Los dejo con su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de su respectivo autor Yuji Terajima.**

**Advertencias: Probablemente OoC, pero haré lo posible por mantener las personalidades de todos.**

* * *

**La Vida Erronea Como Una Chica**

**Capítulo dos: El drama de la locura.**

By Blue-Salamon

* * *

—Así que...

Miyuki y Kuramochi desviaron su atención de Isashiki y, un poco incrédulos, vieron a Ryousuke sentado, todavía en el lugar que había tomado antes, sorbiendo desinteresadamente por la pajilla de un jugo de caja que ninguno recordó haberle visto antes.

—Ella es... Isashiki ¿no? —continuó una vez se vio dueño de su atención. Miró a la castaña con suma atención y sonrió, con algo de malicia y también diversión. Ignorando los actuales –y bastante agraciados, cabe mencionar– atributos femeninos de su cuerpo, para Ryousuke no había duda de que se trataba de Jun. —Está muy guapa —dijo, a pesar de todo, bastante indiferente con el cambio de género, volviendo su atención a la comida en su plato que se había prácticamente robado(se había metido en la fila, para el resto de los integrantes de Seidou era eso: una ladrona).

Eso estaba... mal. Muy mal. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Ryousuke? Si es que en verdad era él... Miyuki todavía no podía creérselo, por más que se pareciera a él. ¿En serio no era una prima o algo? Eso tenía más sentido que el disparate de que ahora fuera una chica...

—¿¡Por qué demonios estás tan tranquilo, Ryou-san!? —exclamó Kuramochi, molesto y cuando ya no pudo contenerse más. Tenía ganas de agarrarlo y sacudirlo –justo como Isashiki había venido haciendo con Tetsu hace unos minutos– pues aún cuando era su superior –y ahora una chica– le desesperaba que se mostrara tan indiferente, como si despertar convertido mujer fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pero no era el único desesperado por eso. Ya habían pasado –terroríficamente– por una sesión de preguntas hechas al azar sobre Kominato Ryousuke con la chica y como ella las contestó muy campante, sin entender y tal cual lo habría hecho el muchacho de tercer año, había resultado demasiado obvio que ella en realidad era él(de hecho, aún los que estaban todavía en fase de "negación", interiormente ya lo habían aceptado).

Además... Ryousuke era tan Ryousuke aún siendo mujer... y eso era –tal vez– lo que tenía más aterrados a las personas a su alrededor, quienes un poco distraídos o contrariados ahora mismo admiraban a la otra nueva fémina del equipo, Isashiki, quién había arrastrado a un desmayado capitán hasta el comedor luego de descargar en él toda su frustración por haberse vuelto chica.

Y hablando de Isashiki... cuando el chico/chica había entrado, lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra y cargando con Tetsuya al hombro como si se tratase de un simple y desabrido costal de papas, fue casi imposible no reconocerlo. Sinceramente, resultó miles de veces más fácil aceptar que se hubiera vuelto chica después de saber que Ryou también lo era.

Pero evidentemente sus problemas apenas estaban comenzando en ese día...

—¿Ryou-san? —Isashiki detuvo la sarta de maldiciones que parecía ser inagotable para volverse a ver a la chica de cabello rosa que vio al pasar de largo, casi ignorándola, pero que le había resultado vagamente familiar en su momento...

... Ahora entendía porqué eso último.

—¿¡Ryousuke!? ¿¡También tú!? —Jun casi se le lanza encima a la chica, pero en su lugar sólo la tomó, la cargó un par de segundos y después, dejándola parada sobre el asiento, la estrechó en un inusual abrazo. —¡Qué alivio! ¡También tú! ¡No soy sólo yo!

Kominato se extrañó por ello un poco y miró a la chica con detenimiento... O por lo menos eso intentó, pero como estaba abrazada a él solamente podía ver su cabello —¿Isashiki? —preguntó, casi sin creerse que realmente se tratara de él. Como respuesta Ryousuke recibió un gemido ahogado en sus –ahora– femeninos pechos(que no eran realmente muy grandes).

—¡Estoy tan aliviado! —sollozó Jun y Ryousuke no supo si había herido a la chica de algún modo, por que después de eso sólo pudo sentir una humedad que dedujo se trataba de un llanto debido a los gemidos y sollozos que siguieron escuchándose de la castaña.

Evidentemente, esa no era realmente una reacción esperada de uno de los "monstruos" del primer equipo de béisbol de Seidou... por lo menos no para todos o no en público.

Miyuki parpadeó, definitivamente, algo había salido muy mal cuando se levantó esa mañana...¿no estaría soñando tal vez?

—Ry... —como la voz le salió extraña por toda la conmoción y confusión acumuladas, Miyuki carraspeó antes de volver a hablar —Ryo-san, será idea mía pero… ¿no pareces demasiado acostumbrado a esto? —sonrió un poco, medio burlón, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada fulminante del mayor de los Kominato que casi lo hizo arrepentirse de haber dicho eso.

Ryousuke contó hasta cinco y después le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa que sólo indicaba que en cualquier momento a Miyuki le podría pasar algo malo, antes de encogerse de hombros. —No estoy acostumbrado, es sólo que hasta ahora había pensado que se trataba de un sueño extraño, pero...

Miyuki borró su sonrisa...¡qué coincidencia que él también estuviera pensando que era un sueño! ¿no?

—¡No voy a entrar a ese lugar para que todos me vean, Toujou! —soltó una voz femenina a plena potencia llamando la atención de todos. —¡Mátame o te mato! ¡Es en serio hombre! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! —y ahí estaba Kanemaru, aferrándose como podía al marco de la puerta de entrada mientras Toujou tiraba de él de uno de sus brazos.

—Kanemaru, ya te dije que sólo te estás sugestionando, si tan solo dejaras de pensar tanto en que eres mujer tu podrías... bueno... —Hideaki supo que había metido la pata en eso último.

—¿¡Y cómo diablos quieres que no piense en que soy mujer cuando hasta ayer era todavía un hombre!? —reclamó en todo su derecho.

—¿¡Kanemaru!? —llegó una pequeña castaña a la que no acabaron por reconocer en un principio ni Toujou ni la ahora rubia cuando se volvieron a verla. —¡Ah! ¡En verdad eres tú! —llegó a esa conclusión cuando la chica respondió ante su nombre. —¡Mira, Harucchi! ¡Es Kanemaru! —y tomó a la rubia del brazo, abrazándose a este con fuerza y sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el brazo de Kanemaru quedara coincidentemente entre sus pechos y que, por eso mismo, la rubia no pudiera evitar ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello aún sin proponérselo.

Toujou también se sonrojó. No sabía si Kanemaru –a pesar de su reciente cambio de género– tenía buena o mala suerte, pero definitivamente, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de tener a una chica tan pegadiza –en ese sentido– al brazo y que pareciera importarle poco si sus atributos femeninos eran objeto de perversión o no.

Lo cierto es que... como esa chica era Sawamura y Sawamura apenas estaba consciente de lo que significaba ser chica, no le venía importando en lo más mínimo hasta que no le fuera señalado que –tal vez– así no era como debía comportarse una chica.

¡Vamos! Eso lo había demostrado esa mañana, cuando se había desnudado frente a Masuko y Kuramochi.

Pero –por lo menos– en esa ocasión tenía la excusa de que no había actuado tan descuidadamente con un hombre, sino con una mujer como él... o ella, lo que fuera.

Ryousuke todavía lidiaba con el llanto de Isashiki –acariciando un poco sus cabellos para calmarla e incluso arrullándole con un tarareo que había comenzado de forma inconsciente– cuando volvió su atención a la puerta en el momento justo en que su hermano llegó y, con aquel pasador quitando el cabello de sus ojos, miró curioso a Sawamura pegado a Kanemaru.

—¿Kanemaru-kun? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Haruichi un poco avergonzado, con la mejillas coloradas no sólo por el calor. ¿No había dicho ya que no quería ser conocido como chica? Culparía a la curiosidad... y a Sawamura. Oh, por supuesto... él tenía la culpa por actuar tan normal y hacerlo olvidar por unos cuantos segundos su estado actual de "chica-con-demasiados-problemas-hormonales". Es decir... ¡Ugh! ¡Malditos cólicos!

Kanemaru se volvió a ver a la chica que ahora era Haruichi, pero a penas lo estaba identificando como su compañero de equipo(aunque con una voz más aguda), Sawamura interrumpió soltando una carcajada y dijo: —¡claro que es él, Harucchi! —estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, como de costumbre —¿ah? —de pronto, se volvió a ver a Kanemaru dudoso y, después de pensar un poco, sonrió —¡pero ahora es una ella! ¡tiene muy mala suerte! —luego de proclamar aquello, volvió a reír.

—Esto... Eijun-kun... no eres quien para hablar de mala suerte... —señaló Haruichi, con cesto en manos y no entendiendo como era que Sawamura podía reír tan tranquilamente con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sawamura sin embargo siguió riendo...

Por su lado, Ryousuke notó que Isashiki parecía haberse calmado, ya que dejó de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza y sus sollozos habían sido sustituidos por pequeños y ocasionales hipidos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó casi obligando a la chica que ahora era Jun a separarse de él.

Isashiki tenía los ojos húmedos y llorosos, además, sus mejillas estaban rojas y también mojadas, pero parecía ya algo más tranquilo. Jun sólo asintió como respuesta y Ryousuke le sonrió un poco, intentando no provocar un nuevo llanto. —Permíteme un momento —pidió antes de bajar dando un salto del asiento y dirigirse a donde estaba su hermano o por lo menos hacia la chica que suponía era Haruichi... quizás necesitaba comprobarlo primero, pero había algo que le estaba molestando desde que lo vio llegar...

* * *

—Pero...Takashima-san ¿está segura de que está bien? —uno se preguntaría exactamente qué estaba haciendo por ahí Yoshikawa Haruno siendo día libre de clases innecesario para ir aún si el equipo de béisbol –literalmente– vivía en la escuela. La pregunta era fácil de responder teniendo en cuenta que Rei no era en realidad Rei y al tratar de ir desde su apartamento perdido en algún lugar por entre las calles de Tokio había terminado por pasar mínimo cuatro veces por el frente de donde la familia Yoshikawa vivía.

Cuando Kataoka fue visualizado en el cuerpo de Takashima por la pequeña asistente de primero –con su andar patoso y más perdido que(en palabras de la propia Haruno) una ardilla en una caja llena de gatitos abandonados– Yoshikawa, no pudo evitar tener curiosidad por la mujer e ir tras ella cuidando que no se fuera a caer a media calle, que uno de sus tacones se viniera rompiendo debido al mal balance de la dueña o que de plano Takashima fuera a torcerse un tobillo.

Haruno la había seguido –de lejos, temerosa y sintiéndose una ninja(por no decir acosadora)– hasta que en un descuido, siendo empujada por una chica desconocida y bastante enérgica, salió rodando de su escondite hasta quedar justo al frente de la mujer.

—Si, si... —respondió como por enésima vez.

Kataoka estaba muy agotado, no entendía como era que las mujeres podían andar tan fácilmente con esas cosas del demonio(nótese lo exasperado que ya estaba) llamadas tacones por ahí y por allá como si nada.

Takashima lo hacía ver tan fácil yendo casi a diario con esos zapatos...

¿Por qué lo había engañado de aquella forma?

—Yoshikawa, bien, estoy... bien... —Además, haberse tenido que encontrar con alguien que lo conocía... es decir, que conocía a Takashima había sido el colmo de esa mañana, pues si de por sí apenas pudo pensar luego de aceptar el cuerpo con el que amaneció en que debía aparentar ser Rei, pensar en como actuaba y luego intentar imitarla era un esfuerzo que no podía permitirse cuando en el suelo y en sus pies debía fijarse sino quería terminar en el hospital o en el algún lugar peor antes de que fuera siquiera medio día.

Eso era... un desastre... y eso que todavía no estaban ni remotamente cerca del comedor.

* * *

—¡Buenas, chicos! —Sachiko, una de las managers de segundo año, entró repentinamente en el interior del comedor, quizá guiada por el alboroto que habían armado los chicos de primer año o sólo en una mera coincidencia. —Sé que tal vez no debería estar aquí, pero... —su peinado era el mismo de siempre: dos coletas, aunque una de ellas se había desequilibrado con la otra, quedando un poco dispareja pero lo suficiente como para ser notorio. Además había un mechón de cabello que se rizaba hacia arriba sin el consentimiento del resto de la cabellera. —Bueno, no sé ¡vine a hacerles compañía! —regaló una gran sonrisa que intentó hacer pasar por inocente.

Lo cierto era que Sachiko estaba ahí casi más bien debido a que no tenía de otra que porque quisiera y fue inoportuna su intromisión siendo que los chicos ahora chicas estaban bastante alborotados con todo lo que les estaba pasando.

—¡Maldito seas Toujou! ¡Maldito! —Kanemaru golpeó la espalda del susodicho como por enésima vez en lo que llevaba oculto tras él, recalcando su enfado hacia su amigo por haberlo obligado a ir ahí y mostrarse en ese cuerpo femenino ante todos. ¡Hideaki definitivamente no entendía por lo que estaba pasando! No, no, no. Y por eso no tenía el más mínimo derecho de "sugerirle que se calmara". —¡Es tu culpa que todo esto me esté pasando! —y, renegón, añadió un golpe más.

Toujou, por su parte, no podía hacer mucho, intentaba moverse y Kanemaru lo obligaba inmediatamente a volver a su posición, le daba otro golpe y con suerte ese era menos fuerte que el anterior, se quejaba y eso parecía provocar más el enfado de la ahora chica e intentaba hablar pero Shinji sólo le respondía con nuevas quejas, rezongando y maldiciendo al mundo entero pero principalmente a él. Esa vez ahogó un quejido para evitarse un nuevo golpe —Kanemaru, por favor...

—¡Cállate!

Pero aún así lo recibió...

—¿He...hermano? —un poquito más para allá, Haruichi estaba a un lado de Maezono(teniendo su apoyo moral en él) siendo analizado de pies a cabeza por la chica que ahora era su hermano mayor. —¿Qué... qué pasa? —temió preguntar, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Ryousuke rompió su concentración en sus observaciones en el momento justo en que Haruichi lo llamó y, dándole otra mirada más rápida, asintió para si antes de sonreír. —No es nada, Haruichi, es sólo que... me pareces una chica muy linda —dijo como a modo de aprobación.

El menor de los Kominato dio un respingo y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

—¿No lo crees, Maezono? —al susodicho casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo al escuchar la pregunta, pero más que por la pregunta era por quién preguntaba y en qué tono.

Era una pregunta con trampa. No había manera de que Maezono pudiera responder sin sentir que la situación derivaría en su prematura muerte en manos de Ryousuke.

Así que, en un rápido y mal disimulado intento de huida, volvió a probar quitarle el cesto de ropa a Haruichi. —V-voy a adelantarme a la lavandería, Haruichi...—dijo cuando no consiguió resultados al intentar quitárselo de las manos.

—¡N-no! Ya te dije que yo puedo... yo... bueno...

Ambos estuvieron insistiendo un rato, olvidándose de la otra chica presente, quién miraba con curiosidad a ambos hasta que en un momento dado hizo una mueca. No se sabía exactamente que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ryousuke, pero, de un momento a otro, alzó las manos y tomando una firme decisión –aprovechando el descuido de su hermano y su compañero– las impulsó y tomó entre ellas los pechos femeninos de Haruichi.

.

.

.

Se formó un tenso silencio que duró un efímero par de segundos después de que Haruichi profiriera un especie de gemido ahogado al momento de ser tomado por esa parte tan sensible de su ahora femenina anatomía. Y luego fue el mismo Ryousuke el que lo rompió.

—Ugh...—se quejó —¿por qué se supone que tienes pechos más grandes que los míos? Yo soy el mayor, no tú —renegó: molesto, enfadado y ofendido. ¿Acaso siempre su hermano menor tenía que superarlo de una u otra manera?

De acuerdo... tal vez Ryousuke había perdido de vista el meollo de su situación y había pasado a las ramas...

—¿Sawamura? ¿Sawamura Eijun dices? —fue como la sexta o séptima vez en los minutos que llevaban ahí que Miyuki volvía a repetir la pregunta, esa vez haciéndolo más por molestar que por incredulidad.

—¡Que si! ¡Ya te dije que soy yo! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me crees!? —Eijun estaba molesto, aunque más bien uno podría decir que estaba harto o completamente irritado. Emitió un gruñido y volvió a lanzar una mirada recelosa a Kuramochi, quién apenas recibió su mirada rodó los ojos exasperado.

—¿Quieres dejar de... —pero apenas comenzó a hablar una revista le fue estampada en plena cara. —¡Oye! ¡Qué carajos te-! —y en el momento en que se quitó la revista de la cara una manzana le llegó, luego una caja de leche medio vacía y después un plátano coronó la serie de armas alimenticias lanzadas.

Una cuchara de metal dio en la cabeza de Kuramochi y al final un letal tenedor... de plástico le fue arrojado. —¡Ya! ¡Sawamura!

—¡No! ¡Te mereces eso y más! ¡Pervertido! —Sawamura siguió tanteando en la mesa de atrás de él para lanzarle todas las cosas que fuera encontrando(que después de aquel cubierto de plástico terminaron por ser más alimentos) hasta que su mano encontró un tenedor de hierro y...

—No, eso no Sawamura-chan —Masuko se lo arrebató de la mano antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera herir seriamente a alguien.

—¡Pe-pero...! —intentó replicar, pero una sola mirada sería del mayor le sirvió para bajar la mirada y, un poco frustrado, hizo un puchero en los labios cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Masuko-san! ¿Por qué no interviniste antes? —inquirió Kuramochi entre aliviado y ofuscado.

Masuko le dirigió una mirada recelosa antes de contestar con un simple: —te lo merecías.

Kuramochi estaba incrédulo... o bueno... ni tanto, porque al final acabó suspirando, mostrándose resignado... hasta que escuchó el sonido de alguien riéndose por lo bajo —¡no te rías! —le soltó a Miyuki bastante enfadado. Pero evidentemente eso sólo sirvió para que Miyuki se riera más abiertamente.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó cuando la risa le permitió hablar un poco. Miyuki se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, pero sobretodo, estaba bastante encantado con la idea de un Sawamura Eijun convertido en chica. Era simplemente… adorable y sin dudarlo iba a sacarle provecho a la situación de muchas diferentes formas.

Sachiko abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero lo que fuera que hubiera querido decir, se cortó en cuanto escuchó una voz tímida tras de ella —con permiso, Unemoto —pidió paso una muchachita que se veía adorable nadando en ropa masculina. Iba con la cabeza extrañamente agachada y con la gorra del equipo, intentando ocultar su rostro.

—¡Oh, claro! —se hizo a un lado un poco distraída mientras miraba hacia la camisa que estaba usando.

¿Era idea suya o no había nada debajo de aquella camisa? Podía ver los pezones de la chica exponerse a través de la tela y… —bonita gallina —se le escapó, de pronto recordando que esa camisa se la había visto en más de una ocasión a uno de sus compañeros de clase. —¡Un momento! ¡Kawakami! ¡Quiero decir-! —comenzó a decir enredándose en sus pensamientos, pues en su mente se había planteado la idea de que esa chica podría guardar alguna relación con Kawakami.

Y con relación se refería a algo así como... ¿una novia?

Sin embargo antes de poder completar bien aquel pensamiento, la chica se sobresaltó y exclamó —¡no! ¡no soy yo! —Kawakami se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho tal burrada. Pero no había podido evitarlo...¿¡Tan rápido lo habían reconocido!?

Sachiko se congeló ante eso.

—¡Digo…! ¡No soy Kawakami! —trató de corregirse, pero Sachiko ya había visto demasiadas cosas en el comedor en esa mañana como para no atar cabos sueltos a esas alturas. —Ni siquiera sé quien es ese Kawakami del que hablas...—miró de un lado a otro nerviosamente, desconcertado consigo mismo por haber dicho eso último.

Hasta ahora… a Sachiko la habían venido bombardeando con escenas demasiado raras y apenas comprensibles... pero definitivamente, eso fue la cúspide de lo raro en esa mañana.

Fue como si todo tuviera sentido –o en realidad lo hubiera perdido– y la razón de tanta "Tomboy[1]" justamente en aquel lugar fuera esclarecida. Es decir... esa chica que tenía frente a ella era Kawakami y, si no se equivocaba, las otras chicas eran más miembros del equipo... ¡Pero claro! ¡Eso explicaría porque ninguna daba indicios de llevar sostén!

Se volvió a ver a Kawakami(quien estaba haciendo lo posible por ocultar su rostro en la visera de la gorra) y sonrió divertida al momento en que comenzó a decir: —¡Oh! Ya veo… de cualquier modo era imposible que ese flacucho se hubiera conseguido una novia y que, además, hubiera llegado tan lejos que hasta ella usara su ropa...

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un flacucho y sería perfectamente capaz de tener una no…! —cuando se dio cuenta, Kawakami ya había soltado todas esas palabras frente a una sonrisa victoriosa de Sachiko, quien, además de todo, le arrebató la gorra de la cabeza para hacerlo ver que esa era su idea.

—¿Entonces eres una orgullosa "homo[2]", Kawakami-chan? —dijo regalándole con sus palabra un maravilloso y bien empleado "a-mi-no-me-engañanas" en su mirada.

Kawakami comenzó a boquear, buscando algo que decir con lo cual defenderse, pero estaba más preocupado por otras cosas, como por el hecho de que en cualquier momento alguien lo viera, así que quería su gorra devuelta. —Devuélveme mi...

—¿Kawakami?

Fue la segunda vez que al pitcher de segundo año casi lo mataban de un susto con sólo decir su nombre. —¡No soy...! —pero cuando se volvió y encontró a Shirasu ahí, frente a él, mirándole todavía sorprendido de que en verdad fuera una chica(cosa que, aunque no dejaba de ser una locura, ya no le costaba creer luego de ver a Ryousuke, Isashiki y al grupo de "chicas" de primer año).

Kawakami no se pensó ni medio segundo cuando se lanzó a tomarlo con fuerza de los hombros, solo para evitar que sus manos fueran a parar a su cuello queriendo ahorcarlo, debido a todo lo que había tenido que pasar esa mañana en el camino relativamente corto desde su habitación hasta el comedor. ¡Oh, si! Era corto, pero aquella mañana no había sido la suya cuando se había topado con unos cuantos de sus compañeros de equipo que variaban en edades y que no lo reconocieron ni por asomo como lo había hecho Sachiko.

—¡Tú! ¡Eres un...! ¡No estoy loco! ¿Si? ¡Mírame y vuélveme a tachar de loco por decir que me volví una chica! ¡Mírame! —reclamó Kawakami, ya no sabiendo si estaba avergonzado, enfadado o herido en su orgullo de macho... pero definitivamente había sido un tanto perturbador que compañeros de equipo a los cuales apenas conocía –y a la mayoría respetaba, pues una buena cantidad de ellos resultó ser de tercer año– intentaran ligarlo.

Shirasu bajó la mirada apenas cuando Sachiko llamó la atención de ambos soltando una carcajada.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! Yo en tu lugar, amiga —interrumpió Sachiko, dirigiéndose a Kawakami y resaltando el empleo del término femenino en sus palabras —no dejaría que me vieran ahorita, Nori-chan, mucho menos en la parte que está entre el cuello —puso una mano a la altura de la clavícula del cuerpo femenino contrario —y el abdomen —y la otra la colocó justo por debajo de los pechos de Kawakami.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...? —eso desconcertó demasiado a Kawakami, también un poco a Shirasu, pero este último no tuvo demasiado tiempo para desconcertarse, gracias a la forma tan gráfica con que se le ocurrió señalar a la manager el ahora abultado pecho de su amigo.

Sachiko sonrió burlonamente en el momento en que deslizó sus manos fuera del cuerpo de Norifumi y vio como Shirasu se sonrojaba antes de desviar la mirada a otro lado.

Kawakami miró a Shirasu sin entender, preguntándole con la mirada y apenas percatándose de su rubor, pero el chico lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar con la mirada hacia abajo y volver a desviar la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Sachiko ahogó una carcajada tapándose la boca con la mano y Shirasu, sonrojándose un poquito más, tomó las manos de Kawakami de sus hombros y rápidamente las acomodó cruzadas a la altura del pecho de la chica antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

Kawakami parpadeó —¿eh? no entiendo qué... —iba a bajar sus brazos cuando Sachiko le tomó de los codos por la espalda y, riendo un poco todavía, evitó que los bajara.

—Será mejor que las mantengas así por ahora —recomendó la chica con una sonrisa bien grande.

—¿Pero por qué...?

—Porqué, Nori, no llevas sostén y las tetillas se te transparentan —contestó sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza y antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta, pues era demasiado obvia.

Si bien, Sachiko no parecía avergonzada, en el rostro de Kawakami apareció un sonrojo tan brillante, que fue bastante obvio que él sí se avergonzó. Lo único que se vio capaz de hacer para disimular su vergüenza... fue apretar más sus brazos a sus pechos, como si de pronto temiera por ellos y se hubiera olvidado de sus ganas de ahorcar a Shirasu por obligarlo a salir de su habitación.

Sachiko rió, incapaz de controlarse y haciéndolo de una forma lo suficientemente escandalosa como para atraer la atención del resto de vuelta a la entrada.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡A ellas también se les remarcan las tetillas por sus ropas! —exclamó como para confortarlo, sin darse cuenta del repentino silencio con que fueron recibidas sus palabras.

Medio segundo después, una oleada de sonrojos asaltó al comedor luego de que los chicos decidieran comprobar tales palabras...

Sachiko estalló a carcajadas cuando vio aquello. ¡Qué conveniente estaba resultando la visita de sus parientes! Y ella que creía que no podría salir nada bueno de su situación.

_"Gracias tía Mary[3]"_ pensó para sí cuando las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos de la risa y el estómago ya le dolía. Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire antes de buscar su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, suspiró y aún con una sonrisa en sus labios proclamó —descuiden, chicos, ya me encargo de ayudarles yo —buscó en la agenda de su móvil el número de la manager de grado de la que era amiga, Yui, pero al final se encontró primero con el de su superior, Takako, por lo que decidió llamarle a ella primero.

Apenas se llevó el celular al oído sonrió a Kawakami, quién era la "chica no chica" que tenía más cerca, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro con el afán de demostrarle su apoyo dijo: —no sé como hayan terminado así, pero mientras tanto: ¡confía en mi! ¡te enseñaré a ti y a las demás a ser todas unas señoritas!

... Por alguna razón... eso no confortó demasiado a las nuevas féminas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**[1] Tomboy: Modismo que se usa para referirse a las chicas** **que usan ropa y tienen gustos del genero opuesto. (Un sinónimo o la palabra traducida al español puede ser Marimacho)**

**[2] Homo: Abreviación que usa Sachiko -y quiero suponer que algunas cuantas personas también- para decir "homosexual".**

**[3] Mary: es el nombre de la tía que le inventé a Sachiko(se me secó el cerebro y mejor nombre no se me pudo ocurrir). **

**Me tardé más que ninguna otra cosa porque las ideas que tengo son de incluir a muchos personajes -ya vieron que incluso voy a añadir a las managers por aquí- Sachiko Unemoto y Yoshikawa Haruno vendrán haciendo unas cuantas locuras para ayudar a las chicas no chicas que son protas de mi fic y para evitar que hagan tantos destrozos estarán Natsukawa Yui y Takako Fujiwara, que vendrían siendo como las más maduras de la managers. En todo caso... va a haber mucha diversión y locuras(por lo que parece). **

**Y todavía me falta la intromisión de Rei, Chris y Furuya. Mi pequeño Haruichi seguirá sufriendo mucho...pero en su periodo le acompañan otras dos personitas, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta que Kawakami me salió medio histérico desde el principio y que Isashiki está bastante sensible pues... tienen sus motivos, para haberse puesto un poco... ¿diferentes? Y así...la verdad es que con Kawakami es más porque todavía no me agarro bien su personalidad, pero espero poder contar con su apoyo y que me ayuden a mejorar en estos pequeños detalles.**

**En fin... Gracias por sus Review y sus favs para esta locura. Espero no estar incomodando con tanta cosa que escribo, pero en verdad, un Review es realmente muy valioso para un escritor y ayudan mucho a la inspiración, por eso agradezco de sobremanera sus comentarios.**

**Sin más miramientos, me despido.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**~Blue~**

**P.D. ¿Vieron que le hice una portada a mi fic? Alguien aprendió a usar el editor de fotos chafa que tiene en su pc 7w7 [si quieren verla, búsquenla en mi Tumblr: es blue-salamon]  
**


End file.
